Lost Soul
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Based in AWE. What if it had been JACK who had seen someone he loved on a boat for the dead instead of Elizabeth? What if it had been his mother whom he had seen on this boat? Would his reaction be the same as Elizabeth's to her fathers death?


_SUMMARY: What if it had been **Jack's mother **whom he saw when sailing the dead seas. What if it had been his mother in the tiny dead boat and thought they were back? _

**Lost Soul **

Jack rested his arm on the mighty rails of the sleek, marvelous boat he had been with for such a long time. He had been to hell and half-way back with this boat, literally.

That's actually where he was now, roaming the dead seas of forgotten and miserable soles. Some in boats while other floated underneath the very surface of the water. But no matter where he and his boat were, he wouldn't be parted with it ever again.

He took in a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, looking at the many boats that they were passing at the moment. Elizabeth was next to him, followed by Mr. Gibbs and then Will. The rest of the crew stood a ways back, some sitting on barrels and others on the floor. Board with nothing to do, just as Jack was.

He sighed mentally, wondering how he could of gotten himself into this mess. No matter how many times he tried to blame this all on Elizabeth, he knew deep down inside him that everything was all his own fault and there was no reason in denying it. It was not logical, nor sensible. But these were words that Jack distasted anyhow.

The Black Pearl was going as straight and true as she had ever gone and with this came great speed, but the waves that hit the front and even sides of the boat gave Jack a sound that he loved so much that he would gladly die for them. Well, he already had _died_.

A boat suddenly caught his eye, if you were to ask him how this boat seemed to stand out from the rest, he would not of been able to tell you honestly. It just dawned on him, he guessed, that he was supposed to look at that certain boat at that moment, at that time, at that abrupt second.

he squinted trying to see the mysterious passenger on the miniature boat which in some places were also called a dingy.

He then saw her. Her long, perfect dark brown hair that seemed to wave at just the right places, beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow along with the fire and the magnificent white dress she wore just seemed to make her beauty even more realistic and stand out amongst the sad, dark faces of all the dead soles.

" We've made it back! " Jack shouted with glee. He looked around and then waved his hands in the air with pleasure. " Mum! "

Elizabeth looked at him as he waved his hands enthusiastically about and then looked at the boat in front of her. Mum? Is that what jack had shouted out? Well, there was denying that there was a certain and distinct resemblance.

But this is not what Elizabeth payed most attention to. No, she knew within her heart that somehow something bad would have to come of Jack seeing his mother here with all the dead soles. Yes she knew within her heart that they had not made it back..

" Mum! " Jack shouted again and smiled.

Mr. Gibbs lowered his head and shook it a little, obviously saddened by the truth or fact that Elizabeth and him now both shared.

" J-Jacky? Jacky Are you dead? "

Jack opened his mouth a little and shook his head _'no'_, after all, he thought they had made it back of course.

After a moment of shaking his head and getting no response, he began to mouth the words of _'no'_, waited and then gave a big grin in which all his teeth showed, even the gold ones.

" I think.._I_ am. " She said sadly.

" W-Wot! No! You can't be Mum! " He yelled and walked back as the tinier boat continued to gain speed and go farther away from him.

" Jack, were _not_ back yet. " Will whispered to him sympathetically, breaking the news like a piece of fine china.

Jacks heart skipped a beat and everyone could tell as the mans face paled considerably against his caribbean tan.

" GET THE LINE! " Jack screamed suddenly after but a second of silence, and Marty began to run off to get the long rope as best as possibly could with his stout arms.

" I'm so proud of you, my little Jacky.." His mother yelled in such an innocent and solemn way.

" No! " He yelled and yanked the line or also known as rope, forcefully, from Marty's tiny hands. He threw it out and it landed perfectly across his mothers boat.

" Take it Mum! Take it! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FER'! " He screamed deeply saddened.

" I love you Jacky! " She yelled as she let the rope fall into the water beside her.

" NO! MUM! " He screamed and ran up the steps, a look of complete despair written on his face.

" HE MUS' NOT LEAVE DE' SHIP! " Tia Dalma yelled hurriedly and the entire crew began to follow the disheveled captain.

" Jack! " Elizabeth yelled as she ran for the man who stood upon a box, ready to jump in for his beloved mother.

She wrapped around his waist and yanked him from the box or crate.

" NO! NO! " Jack screamed.

It was the most upset anyone had ever saw him.

Elizabeth turned him around and held him tightly, letting him continue to scream out at the sea until his voice had gone hoarse and dry. Then she felt the oddest thing, she felt a sudden feeling and sensation of wetness on her shoulder and thats when she realized that her friend. Her beloved friend who seemed to be invinvible, unmovable, was letting salty tears flow.

He began to breath in short tiny gasps and she put her hand on his back, rubbing it small slow circles until he finally wore himself out and had finally fell asleep.

He began to fall backwards but Elizabeth caught him and set him down, waiting for the captain to wake up in which none of them would ever speak of such things ever again.

But no matter how much she promised herself that she would not bring this incident up with jack, she could still faintly here his voice calling after his now dead mother. Yelling for her, screaming for her, trying to get her back and then her crying for the first time in a long time because of her.

" Sleep well now Jack. " She whispered to him as she continued to rub circles into her best friends back comfortingly.

Jack moved slightly but then went still and took in a quick amount of air before letting one last tear fall out of his eye, it was salt water, like the ocean, and like the ocean, it stung his eyes, but unlike the ocean it also stung every each and individual person on that ships hearts to the very core, touching them all and making them feel a great deal of sadness, sharing it with there captain's sorrow over a lost soul.

**Hope everyone liked it! Sorry that it's a little sad! Please Review, there greatly appreciated! (: **


End file.
